Power Rangers: Generation Legacy
by Justrayawsome
Summary: With the Power Rangers powerless only five teenagers can defend the world from the evil Thrax. Their powers are totally different. Can they best Thrax or will they Lose? Find out in Power a Rangers: Generation Legacy.


**Alright** **this is Justrayawsome here with a new story. So first before I introduce my new rangers I want to tell you all why I keep making stories but not finish them. The reason is I am just experimenting in what story I like most and to be honest I don't want to follow something and adapt it from another show (like most of my Power Rangers) anymore so if you want Jurassic Melodies tell me and I will let you finish it. Also if you want my yugioh story go a head if not I will delete them. So I am hoping that this story will be the one and also don't be mad about the many story things. On with the story.**

* * *

_The Legacy Is Here_

The principle of Angle Grove High School is sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. He is a tall Caucasian man and his hair is all gray from his work as a principle and his previous job when he was a teenager. He is wearing a black suit and slacks and a white button up shirt under his blazer and his tie is dark blue his name is Patrick Ryans. He was reading the paper when he saw an interesting article.

_**Power Rangers Stops Alien Invasion **_

Patrick saw this and sighed he knew all about the war. He knew all about it because he was chosen by the wizard Zordon to be the Phantom Ranger of Power Rangers Turbo. He remembers the war like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Four Months Ago_

All of the Power Rangers were together even the rangers from the future of S.P.D. and Time Force. The rangers from another universe came to help as well the R.P.M. Rangers. The Alien Rangers of Aquitar came to help defend the earth as well now many rangers were gathered and the power was restored by the combination of the Sentinel Knight and Ninjor. The Mighty Morphin team had the original members and Tommy Oliver's clone Tom as the Green Ranger and his brother David Trueheart as the White Ranger. Tommy was the Zeo Ranger V Red with the rest of the team while Trey was the Gold Ranger. The Turbo Rangers had Justin, Patrick, Blue Sentorion, and the robot Turbo Rangers. Connor McKnight the Red Dino Thunder Ranger had his brother a trained ninja filling the role of the Black Dino Ranger. Not only that even the Super Mega Rangers had help from Ninjor to make the Super Mega Modes come to "life" and fight with them.

Now the battle rages. They were facing The Armada's full force and for a while the battle was fierce. The rangers did not fight as a ranger team but split up and teamed up with other rangers.

Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, was slashing away at many X-Borgs with his Quasar Saber with Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, covering him. Then both together used a combination of fire attacks to clear the way for them to march forward.

The main five colors of the Turbo and R.P.M. teams were racing their way through the enemy line with the Turbo Blade and Nitro Sword in their hands.

The two female blue rangers Maddison from the Mystic Force and Tori from Ninja Storm were both summoning water and striking the robots until they were down.

The original Megaforce Rangers were in Ultra Mode fighting alongside their Super Modes. Robo Knight and Orion where fighting together black to back sword/spear in hand.

The S.P.D. Red Ranger Jack was firing back to back with Wes the Red Time Force Ranger with the Delta Blaster and V-1 in their respective owners hand.

Tommy and Jason was swinging their respective sword and cutting through the X-Borgs right and left. Alone they were strong but together they are almost unstoppable.

The Power Rangers However were still out numbered and the warriors were soon powered down and all bruised, cut, and bleeding. Tommy then faced his best friend and they both nodded. "Everyone we need to combine our powers into one blast to take out The Armada for good." Tommy yelled out to all of them and they all nodded. They soon send all their energy of the morphing grid into the Power Blaster made by the original team. The blaster started to glow and soon faced upwards. "POWER RANGERS!" Was shouted by all the rangers as they let their energy out destroying The Armada for good.

After the Power Rangers saw that there was no more of The Armada they fell down tired.

* * *

_Present Day_

Patrick was absorbed in this memory he almost didn't hear the first bell ring. 'Well my power are gone but we saved the world.' He thought. It was the truth the Power Rangers lost their morphing ability making them powerless.

In another part of the school was a young Junior new to this school. He was a Filipino his jet black hair was short and the front was spiked up a little. He was wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his muscles quiet well. On his face was glasses and on his right eye a scar the went across his eye it did not affect his eye sight however. His name is Justin Littles. He was on his way to class when he saw girl being harassed by a huge bully. The bully was really chubby and was wearing a orange shirt and leather jacket. He was Brian Bulkmeier.

"Hey babe, you me the Juice Bar tonight wear something hot." Brains said.

The girl looked away, "Noway am I going out with you Brian."

He then looked mad and pushed her against the locker, "look slut you will go out with me tonight or else. "

"Or else what?" Brian and the girl looked around to see Justin standing their. "Look dude she said no so leave her alone."

He laughed, "You must be new here." He said, "So let me tell you something just stay out of my way and you won't get hurt got it."

"No."

"Did you just say no?"

"Yes I said no. I will not let you do this." Justin said calmly.

Brian then pushed the girl to the side making her hit the ground, "Boy you made your last mistake.' He swung at him but the punch missed his target.

Justin had a hold of his fist. "I told you to stop but you didn't so I guess I need to use force." Justin then threw him over his shoulder and Brian landed in a trash can trying to get out. Justin, however, went to the girl and helped her up and what he saw was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

She was also a Filipino but that was not the reason. She had long black hair tied into a pony tail, she was wearing a v neck shift and "torn" blue denim shorts with a pink belt.

"H-Hey you okay." Justin asked

She smiled, "yeah I'm okay." She looked up and looked at him, "thank you for the help but he does this almost all the time so I'm use to it." She then realized he was a new student. "Hey you new here aren't ya? Why don't I show you around here."

"Sure that would be great." He said, "by the way I never got your name."

"Oh yeah sorry Sophia Andrews." Sophia said holding her hand out.

"Justin Littles." He said shaking her hand.

"Hey what your home room?" Sophia asked.

He looked at his class list, "It is English." He said, "What's yours?"

"Same as you." Just then the first bell rang. "Come on let's go." She said dragging him with her leaving Brian stuck in the trash.

In the home room was Justin and Sophia sitting next to each other as she saw two of her friends and waved them over. One was a long haired brunette Caucasian girl with a yellow shirt and blue jeans. While the other was a guy taller than the other three and was an Italian male with brown hair and was wearing tan chinos and a black long sleeve shirt with three buttons on the middle. The girl was named Jackie Kennedy and Gino Anderson.

"Justin this is my best friend Jackie and her boyfriend Gino." She introduced her friends to her new friend.

Jackie then got a devious smile on her face, "Who is this Sophia your new boyfriend?"

Thus caused both Filipinos to blush. "No I just met him he helped me with Brian this morning."

"Ugh Brian again? Man why can't he leave you alone?" Gino complained but then looked at Justin, "Well thanks for helping my friend man."

"No problem." The two fist bumped.

The rest of the week went on and I here friends seemed to enjoy Justin's company. Not only that but it seems that Brian Bulkmeier is stopping his attempts to date Sophia. Sadly he is still a bully when Justin was walking to the library alone to do homework after school he saw him picking on a guy about their age.

"Come on nerd I don't have all day." Brian said grabbing him by the neck. "I said give me your homework."

"Why can't you do it yourself." The boy said.

"I don't want to do it myself it's boring. Now do as I say and give me it." He said

Justin couldn't help himself and walked out of the shadows. "Really Brian again with the bulling?"

Brain looked up and saw Justin. "Aw you again why don't you mind you own business."

"Look dude it is not cool picking on people so stop. You will stop by choice or I will make you stop." Justin said.

Brian put the other guy down and said to him, "Next time nerd." As he walked away he "accidentally" bumped shoulders with Justin.

Justin shook his head as he walked towards the other guy helping him out. "You okay man."

The other guy was a lighter skinned African-American who was bald He was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans and on his face glasses. "Yeah thanks man. I can usually take him but he took me by surprise."

"No problem I like helping people who need help." Justin said as he helped him up. "Anyways my names Justin yours."

"It's Timothy Jay Johnson but people call me T.J." The now proclaimed T.J. said.

"Hey T.J. you said you can take him how?" Justin asked.

"Oh you see I take marital arts I am currently a red belt."

"That's cool I'm a black belt." Justin said.

* * *

_One Month Later_

In someplace on the moon was a palace and it seemed that the palace was their for a long time hidden from the humans, it also gives off a dark pulse from it.

Inside the palace was a humanoid figure. This figure was a male without skin but we can see part of his visor broken to see his right side of his face. In his hand was a silver metal staff with a Z on it and a wand in the other that look like it had a moon on the top with a red orb in it. The creature was Thrax the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The things in his hands were his parents weapons the Z-Staff and Rita's Wand.

"I am back from the under world and I will destroy earth now that the Power Rangers are gone." He said as he sat on the throne in the throne room. "But first I am going to need help." He pointed the wand at the ground and said, "Goldar arise from the dead and serve me." The wand blasted a black light on the ground making a black portal and a blue ape creature with gold armor and a sword rose from the portal.

"Hello Lord Thrax how can I serve you?" The monster said while kneeling.

"Soon Goldar when I have brought back enough soldiers we will invade earth and take it over." The offspring of evil said and this made both villains laugh evilly.

* * *

At his house watching the television, Patrick Ryans was still thinking of the war that happened five months ago. In his thinking he heard a six note ring he was not expecting come from his pocket. Luckily for the ex-ranger his wife was on a business trip so he took the device out and it was a silver watch lick thing and he answered it.

"Hello." He said into his communicator.

"Phantom Ranger... Need your help... It is I Ninjor." A voice said over the device.

This took Patrick by surprise, "Ninjor where are you?"

"I'll teleport.. You to... My location." The voice said. After that the principle was teleported away from his house.

* * *

Patrick found himself teleported in the old destroyed Power Chamber of the Power Rangers. He looked around and saw a blue armored ninja Ninjor.

He ran up to him, "Ninjor are you all right?"

"I am fine Patrick." The ninja said. "It was just the communicators being bad was all."

"Why did you call me over then?" He asked.

Ninjor looked down, "Thrax the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa has been revived somehow and he revived many monsters and the past rangers fought."

"How are we going to stop this then Ninjor all the power was destroyed we can't fight back." The old Phantom Ranger said looking down as he removed a red Jewel from his pocket.

"Yes Patrick all of the ranger powers are gone. All but five" Ninjor said. "I was able to power up five morphers from different teams and power their zords up so they can be the size of megazords."

"That's great and all Ninjor but why do you need me?"

"I need you to be their mentor since I have no civilian form I am slowly getting weaker and can only stay strong in the Temple Of Power. So I need you to help them; will you do it?"

After thinking for a bit he looked at the ninja in the visors and said, "I will help them Ninjor."

"Perfect now here a good surprise for you as well." He waved his hand and magically the Power Chamber was repaired, it was good as new. "Also I brought you another little surprise. Alpha come on out.' A humanoid robot walked out of a door his main body was red and arms and legs blue his head was like a golden disk and red visor and he had a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Ai yi yi yi yi. Phantom Ranger it is nice to meet you I'm Alpha 5 at your service." The old robot of the rangers said.

Patrick smiled, "Alright Alpha let's get to work we need to find five teenagers with attitude."

* * *

_One Week Later_

It seems that Justin and T.J. fit in well with Sophia, Jackie, and Gino. Those five friends were almost always in a group. "Hey guys want to go to the Youth Center after school?" Sophia asked.

"Sorry Sophia Gino here is taking me shopping. Right Gino?" Se said and with the last part looked at her boyfriend.

He sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"No not really."Jackie said causing the other three to laugh.

"As much as I would like to I can't I'm working with my science partner on our project." T.J. said, "next time though."

"It's fine," she looked at Justin. "You're coming right Justin?" She asked him almost flirtatiously twisting a hair with a finger.

"I..um-yeah."He said quickly trying hard not to blush causing hHe others to laugh. The bell rung meaning that school was over. So the girls grabbed the guy that was going with them and dragged them away.

T.J. just shook his head, "I'm lucky that I don't have a girl into me." As he walked way.

* * *

With Gino and Jackie they were shopping at the local mall with Gino carrying three bags in each hand. "Tell me again why I am carrying your bags?"

"You're the man. You carry my stuff like a gentlemen should plus they are heavy." She said jokingly. "Fine if your that weak." She said as she grabbed a bag from him in each arm so now she is holding two.

With T.J. he just left his partners house looking at his phone watching an old video clip of the Red Turbo Ranger fighting their last battle before the war. "Man I don't know why but when ever I see the Red Turbo Ranger he reminds me of someone but I don't know who." He was left in his thoughts for a while.

With Justin and Sophia they are at the Youth Center now owned by Rocky DeSantos. The Youth Center haven't changed much only adding more computers and a X-Box Kinect.

"So Justin I need to ask you something." Sophia said somewhat embarrassed, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't nor have I ever had one." Justin answered truthfully, "why have do you?"

"No I never had one." She said

"Really? I thought a pretty girl would have been asked out." He said making her blush.

"So anyways-" He was cut of by a stream of red light covering him and pink covering Sophia. What they didn't realize is that Jackie and Gino was covered in a yellow and black light respectively while T.J. a blue light.

* * *

The five lights beamed the teens into the Power Chamber unknown to them. "Aw where are we?" Gino said rubbing the back of his head.

"Gino, Jackie you guys here two?" Justin said as he say his two friends.

"Hey T.J. two you know." The boy said. "Where are we?" T.J. repeated Gino's question.

"You are in the Power Chamber." They all turned their heads and were surprised to see their principle.

"Mr. Ryans , What are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"More importantly why are _we_ here?" Sophia continued with the emphasis on we.

"I am here because I am or rather was the Phantom Ranger." All gasped. Patrick looked at the five students carefully. "You are here because the world needs your help." Before he continued he added on, "before you ask any questions let me finish." This got nods by his students. "I called you all here so you can help protect the world by an evil called Thrax." He said as the viewing screen showed a picture of Thrax. "I need you guys to become Power Rangers not just any Power Rangers but Power Rangers Generation Legacy. My friend Ninjor was able to recreate and fix five different power sources and Morphers one for each of you," he turned around showing five podiums that had five Morphers on it. A silver box like wrist device, a wrist mounted device with a five color pattern on it and a blue jewel in the middle, a silver device with a key next to it, a box like device with a golden frog in the middle, and a golden phone with an M on it. "These are the Red Astro Morpher, Blue Transmorpher, Pink Turbo Morpher, Black Power Morpher, and Yellow Mystic Morpher. These will give you amazing powers and weapons." After he was done, "Any questions?"

T.J. raised his hand, "Why us?"

"I chose you for many reasons. For you T.J. not only are you smart you also are a red belt in martial arts. Brains and brawns a mighty combination." He looks at Jackie, "Jackie you are very companionate at what you do and helping people. Gino you are not only kind but you are also the most athletic person in this group and that will be a great help." He turned to Sophia, "Sophia you are not only graceful but you also know what right and wrong and you will always do what's best for others not yourself." He then turned to Justin, "and Justin you are a mighty fighter and hate people who pick on others. Not only that but you also know how to protect others that how you got that scar right?" When he said that the others looked at Justin. "This is why I chosen you five. So my question is will you help me."

Justin looked at his friends and they all nodded. "I'm in. I'm sure the others are in to." They all nodded their heads.

Patrick smiled,"Alright time to present your powers."

He walked over to Jackie and grabbed the Mystic Morpher, "Jackie I give you the powers of the Yellow Mystic Ranger. All you have to do is to believe in magic and the powers will work for you. Your main weapon is the Magi Staff Crossbow Mode and you control the Mystic Garuda Titan Zord." He said handing her the morpher and both glowed a little yellow showing that the powers accepted her.

He walked to Gino with the Power Morpher in hand, "Gino I present you with the powers of the Ninjetti Black Ranger. These powers were the third set of powers for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. You will use the Blade Blaster and the mighty Power Axe in battle a when you need it you will call on the Black Shogun Zord." When he grabbed it the glowed black showing that the power is his.

It was Sophia's turn as he approved her with the Turbo Morpher and Key. "Sophia you will use the power of the Pink Turbo Ranger. You are using the powers of my team so use them well. You can use the Auto Blaster, Turbo Blade, and the Turbo Wind Fire weapons and fight with the Wind Rescue Rescue Zord." she and her new Morpher glowed pink.

The Transmorpher in his hands he went to T.J. "T.J. you will fight as the Blue Galactic Ranger. You will also be second in command of this team. These powers chose it Wielder and I know it will chose you. Your weapons are the Quasar Saber and Launcer, and the Transdagger as the Cosma Claw. You shall call on the Gorilla Galactabeast to fight in battles." Once he grabbed it it glowed blue.

Final it was Justin's turn. "Justin you will lead this team in battle as the Red Astro Ranger. This was the power that help stop the Ultimate Alliance Of Evil so use it well. You shall wield the Astro Blaster and Spiral Saber into battle and can combine them into the Sliral Saber Booster Mode. You shall control the Mega V-1 Zord into battle when needed." After he was done the morpher and ranger glowed red.

Just then an alarm went off along with an, 'Ai yi yi yi yi, Patrick it's staring."

"Rangers this is my assistant Alpha 5." He then turned to the robot, "What is it Alpha?"

"Thrax sent down an army of Tengas along with a revived Goldar." Alpha said worriedly.

Patrick then turned to the teens, "Alright you guys time to show them the new team."

"Right send us down Mr. Ryans." Justin said. Then the five was engulfed in light and teleported away.

"I hope they can do it Patrick." Alpha said.

"I know they can."

* * *

Goldar was deployed by his new master with human bird like monsters, Tengas. While destroying building Goldar saw five pillars of light he hated, the lights of the Power Ranger. The light died down revealing the five teenagers as they faced the evil ape.

"So you are the new rangers. Prepare to meet your doom.' Goldar said.

"Actually we should say the same to you." Justin said he then looked at his team mates. "You ready guys." He asked as they responded with ,"Ready"

**Morph Sequence Starts **

"Let's Rocket!" Justin shouted.

He then opened the lid on the morpher and then pressed 3-3-5-Enter on his morpher button. Then a close up to his face as he opens his eyes. Then we see the ranger suit in a screen with the words Morphing Complete in Red. Then a close up to the helmet.

"Go Galactic!" T.J. shouted.

He then pressed the bottom of the morpher. Then white light covered his body making his suit as he is in front of a golden coin and water with his hands glowing blue. He then crossed his hands over his face making the helmet and the visor shit closed.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Sophia shouted.

She moved her hands in a steering wheel motion and then inserted the key and twisted it. She then moved her hands to where her belt would be then the belt formed, then the suit formed, then the helmet closed shut.

"It's Morphin Time!" Gino shouted.

He brought his morpher to his left shoulder the back to his right hip with his left hand on I then he pushed it forwards and twisted it. He then slammed his hands against two rocks making his suit then his helmet flew to his head forming there. Final he Thurber and a close up to the helmet.

Jackie opened he morpher and typed in 1-2-3-Enter and said, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Jackie shouted.

She then pointed her Morpher up as it said, "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" A beam was fired from her morpher making a seal as a yellow spirit flew to he she jumped though the seal making her suit and her helmet magically appeared on her.

**Morph Sequence Over**

The new rangers stood their in their suits (Just look them up on the internet). "Alright Goldar time for you to face the Power Rangers, Power Ranger..." Justin said.

"Generation Legacy!" They all finished together. "Lets go guys." Justin said as they charged the Tengas.

Jackie with the Magi Staff Crossbow Mode in hand was shooting the Tengas in front of her. She was also swinging her weapon to the sides if the monsters were close to her slashing them if they are near. She then saw a Tenga in front of her and ran at it and kicked him in the chest making her fly up and shooting the birds below her. "Thanks for the lift." She said as she shoot the Tenga she kicked making him die in an explosion.

Gino holding the Power Axe slashed at a group of Tengas in front of him killing them all. He then side kicked another one to his left. He turned to his left and slashed another and did a full spin slashing all of them around him. One Tenga flew at him making him fly backwards but he then changed his axe to blaster mode and shouted, "Fire!" He then fired at it hitting it dead on. As he lands he turns around seeing two more flying away, "Oh no you don't." He fired at them multiple times finally destroying them.

Sophia jumped in to air firing an arrow from her Turbo Wind Fire piercing a Tenga in the heart. She then ducked a punch from one and gave it a quick jab to the punch. She then did a spinning kick to get some away from her and shoot them with her bow. The ones that weren't destroyed by the rapid arrow fire flew at he but she used her turbo speed to dodge them as they all flew into each other. "Idiots." She said as she fired at them ending their lives.

T.J. running at the birds like the other Lost Galaxy Rangers would holding the Quasar Saber. He slashed left and right killing them off. He then kneaded one in the stomach and pushed it to its friends. "Quasar Launcher!" He shouted summoning the Quasar Launcer and fired at the group of Tengas destroying them. A Tenga was able to kick his leg making him fall and lose his grip of the launcher. T.J. then pulled out the saber again and stabbed the one that kicked him in the heart. He then rolled and got the launcher again and fire a group of Tengas.

Justin was fighting Goldar with the Spiral Saber. They were about equal strength parrying each others sword strikes. "You are strong Red Ranger I'll give you that." Goldar complemented him but then slashed Justin in the chest sending him to the ground. "I however am better."

Justin got out his Astro Blaster, "No, what you are is cocky." He said as he fired his blaster at the monster making him move back. "Let's see if you like this Spiral Saber Booster Mode." He combined the Spiral Saber and the Astro Blaster, "Fire!" He shot the powerful blast at Goldar making him fall down.

The others walked up to Justin as he said, "Alright guys let's combine out weapons and take out the rest of these freaks." He then held the Spiral Saber Booster Mode Out as the Power Axe in blaster mode attacked to the back. The Turbo Wind Fire was attacked to the axe as the Power Bow would. The silver part of the Spiral a Saber a Booster Mode was taken off and was replaced by the Magi Staff Crossbow Mode and and the Quasar Launcher onto of that with the silver part replaced on top of the Launcher.

"Legacy Buster!' They said. They the pointed at the Tengas and, "Fire!" Hitting the bird monsters killing them making only Goldar left.

"You might have won this round rangers but this is not over." He said as he disappeared.

"Alright rangers we did it." The Red Ranger said as the teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber Patrick and Alpha were waiting for the rangers. Just then they teleported in. "Good job rangers." Patrick said.

"That was amazing. I never felt that strong before." Gino said.

"Yeah and we will only get strong." Justin said looking at his team.

Sophia looked a little down, "I don't think I can do this." She said as every one looked at her. "Sorry the helmet messed up my hair." Everyone but Alpha with a look that said 'seriously'. She then smiled, "Kidding, I got you guys." They all started laughing.

"Ai yi yi, just like Kimberly." Alpha said remembering the first day of the Power Rangers.

"Anyways, everyone hands in." Justin said as the rangers, mentor, and robot put their hands in the together.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all said together as they lifted their hands up.

* * *

**Well there goes chapter one this is my longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you guys like this and also please review I would like some feedback and ways to improve. Anyways see you next time on Power Rangers Generation Legacy.**


End file.
